


In My Blood

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Opposites Attract, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Saxa and Mira spill blood differently.





	In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For Challenge #192 - Red on [ **femslashficlets**](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/).

Both Saxa and Mira aid in killing Romans. This one thing they have in common is the thing that matters most. Once slaves, they are now free of their bonds, but they must continue to fight. The rebels will not know true freedom until they have ensured that no more Romans pursue them.

Saxa favours the blade, a category of weapon that is common in her homeland. But blades are hard to come by in a ruined Roman temple, so she learns the bow. She prefers the proximity to her foe that a blade requires, but understands the value of a weapon that can wound from afar. While she may not enjoy using a bow as much as a sword or a knife or an axe, it is one more way to spill Roman blood. And she will spill it any way she can.

The anger she holds towards all Romans runs deep. They invaded her homeland, murdered her family, enslaved her and her friends. Every Roman life she takes, she avenges one of her people. She will stop when she is dead or there are no more Romans left to kill, whichever comes first. She knows the former is more likely, but as long as she dies an honourable death on the battlefield, she does not care much.

Mira is different. Her house-slave hands are soft on Saxa’s body as she teaches Saxa how to use the bow. It is difficult at first, as Saxa does not understand much Latin, but Mira manages to make the lessons more physical than verbal. Saxa enjoys it when Mira touches her, and her desire to have Mira correct her posture duels with her desire to be good at shooting arrows into the hearts of Romans. The latter wins out.

Saxa has noticed Mira does not enjoy killing. No, she fights to defend rather than avenge. It is fear, not anger, that inspires her. Saxa wonders if Mira has ever known freedom, and doubts it. Mira is her opposite in every way: dark where Saxa is blonde, calculating when Saxa is impulsive, civilised in Roman fashion while Saxa is considered a barbarian. The differences intrigue her.

When they fight each other, their differences are emphasised even further. Saxa is more experienced and they both know it, but Mira has been training and sometimes even beats Saxa. Saxa would never admit to enjoying it when Mira crushes her with her thighs or pulls her hair. But saying it is unpleasant to be humiliated in front of all the rebels is an understatement.

After their match together against two of the rebel men, she kisses Mira in their moment of celebration. She cuts it short just when she feels Mira begin to kiss her back; she always loves to tease Mira.

That night, as they all drink and make merry, she watches Mira. She observes that Mira does not remain at Spartacus’s side, and that there is a falseness to her smiles and laughs. Realising the cause makes Saxa grin. Soon – not tonight – she will make her move. She will show Mira what the two of them can achieve together. Soon.

But for now, wine is to be drunk and songs are to be sung. Saxa refills her cup and goes to join her brothers. The night is yet young.


End file.
